A Job in Japan
by Sky79
Summary: A short story of Daken's job in Japan. May do more with it down the road.


Daken waited for her, waited for when she would get there. He was in a hotel room in Tokyo, Japan. And the one he waited for was Suki Kara. They had a lot of history together. Five years ago he was here, helping her out with missions that her father would have her do. Suki was a master of the sword and was swift. You would never see her coming when she attacked. Daken and she even had a relationship, though it ended badly. He was still surprised that she was able to find him, and that she had called him, asking for help. The neighboring clan, Sato, which ran by Isamu Sato, was beginning to give the Kara clan problems. A knock came to his door and as he opened it, he saw her.

"Konnichiwa." She said as she saw him.

"Konnichiwa." He said back as he watched her walked in. He closed the door behind. Suki was five foot six inches, and was very fit. Her hair was jet black which went just past her shoulders, and she wore what looked to be a sundress.

"It's been awhile, Daken" she said to him, looking him over. "And you haven't changed."

"I'd like to get down to business, Suki." He told her.

"I understand." She told him. She went towards a small sitting table where she sat down and pulled a map out of the layout of the Sato clan's compound. Daken sat down, opposite of her.

"This is the latest we've been able to get. We need to get into this area, " she told him, pointing to a small building, "That's where Isamu stays. I want to be able to take him out."

"Suki, I know you well, you and your clan could do this mission in one night. Why did you call me here?" he asked her, looking at her.

"Maybe because I'm not sure how this will all go down, maybe I've begun to miss you, begun to miss us." She told him. She placed her hand on his as he had it on the table.

"Suki, I told you over the phone before, I'm in a relationship." He reminded her as he took his hand away.

"That's never stopped you before." She informed him. He got up and walked a little ways away, his back now facing her. "You're going to stand there and tell me that you've never thought of me."

"When I left here five years ago, we agreed that our relationship was over. That I had to leave here, that I couldn't take being in Japan anymore." He told her. She got up and walked to him, going around him so he would be looking at her.

"Daken," she said as she touched his face. He didn't push it away. "We had something, something good together. We were a killing team, have you really erased that from your mind? Have you truly forgotten me?"

"Don't do this to me." He told her as he began to remember. Began to remember them in the woods of Japan; going after others who wronged the Kara clan. Remember the love they had for each other.

"You haven't forgotten. It's there, I can see it in your eyes." She told him. "She doesn't need to know," she whispered to him as her lips touched his in a deep kiss. Daken's eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her. A moment passed and they stood there, looking at each other. But then something came over him. He started to feel light headed. He walked to the bed and sat down. She noticed but didn't seem to care. He shook his head, trying to get his vision in focus. He looked at her as anger came over him, she did something to him when she kissed him. Somehow poisoned him, somehow managed to do something to his powers. His claws came out as he stood, but he staggered as he tried to attack her. His eyes closed as he went down to the ground.

Daken woke up to something awful. His arms were above him, each wrist bolted down to the brick wall behind him. He was sitting down, shirtless, up against the wall and both his ankles were bolted down to the ground, a strong metal covered over his wrists and ankles. He saw that he could not move either, that there was no leeway. He growled to himself, seeing what had happened. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. He was tricked and he wasn't happy with himself. The cell door opened and she entered, now in her battle cloths which was a black tight ops looking suit. Her two katana swords on her back.

"I see you have waken." She said as she walked to him, looking down at him. "You weren't out very long. I'm still amazed at that ability of yours."

"What the hell is going on!?!" Daken yelled, looking up at her as she was now standing over him.

"There's a lot I didn't tell you over the phone. My father passed away almost a year ago, and since I was his only child, I took over our clan. I've made it what it is today. And to make sure it stays that way, I've been taking out my enemies." She told him.

"So this is what this is about. I'm your enemy because I left you!"

"You just didn't leave me, you left my clan!" she yelled. "We were family to you and you abandoned us."

"I had to leave….." he told her.

"You're going to suffer Daken, suffer like I have." She told him as she unsheathed one of her swords. "I know you'll just heal, but you can feel pain just like us." She told him as she placed the tip to his chest. He looked down to the tip then at her. She then slowly began to push it into him. He cringed as he felt it enter, blood beginning to seep out of him, running down his abdomen. She smiled as she pushed it deeper. He stayed strong, not screaming out as she began to turn it. She then pulled it out fast after it had exited out behind him. She then stepped away.

"I forgot to mention, I have new swords. I had them made just for you. They're made out of Carbonadium, the one thing that can kill you. I'd like to see you heal from that wound." She told him as she pointed her sword to the gaping hole he had, which blood was pouring out of. She then left. Daken could feel the wound, feel the burning pain from it. His body was taking it's time to heal, as the Carbonadium had effect that ability. He sat there as he began to think of Kim. The one he was with now, the one that he was in love with. She was back home, not knowing what was going on. He had hoped that she wasn't worrying about him. He looked down to his wound, his blood had soaked his abdomen now. He was beginning to regret coming back to Japan.

**Five Years Earlier **

"Tell me again how you took on a dozen men." Suki says to Daken as she playfully runs a finger around his chest. They had just gotten back from an ops mission and now were enjoying each other in bed. Daken laughed.

"You were there," he tells her as he plays with her hair.

"I know, but I love how you tell your stories." She says as she gets even closer, as they kiss. Just then someone bursts into their room.

"Suki! We're under attack!" he tells her.

"So much for our fun." Daken says as he gets up.

**The Present-Two Days Later**

The cell door opens and Suki walks in. She sees that the wound Daken had, has began to get smaller, but he has became weak due to not eating or drinking. She walks over to him and sits down on his legs, close to him as she grabs his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"You're hungry aren't you?" she asks him.

"I've gone longer without food." He tells her.

"But I'm sure you're thirsty." She tells him as she puts a small cup to his lips that has a clear liquid in it.

"I'm not drinking that." He tells her as he tries to free himself from her grip.

"Drink it!" she yells as she forces his mouth open, making him drink it. He doesn't swallow, but holds it in his mouth and spits it back into her face. She gets up, clearly upset for what he had just did.

"Suki! They're here!" one of her clan members tells her. She takes out her sword again and stares down at Daken and he stares back, a grin on his face.

"This was a set up, wasn't it! You knew I would do this!" she yelled at him.

"I was supposed to keep you busy so they could make their move. I just wasn't planning on it being like this." He tells her. He sees anger in her eyes."Go ahead, kill me. I know that's what you want." Just then an explosion is heard that shakes the ground. Gun shots are hard just a few feet from where they were. Suki holds her sword up high, aiming for Daken when she hears a voice from behind.

"It's over Suki. You lost." It was Kato Sato, Isamu's son.

"No! I won't let this happen!" she yells, not looking at him. She drives the sword into Daken's chest just as she falls over him, as Kato had fired his gun at her. It had entered her back and went right for her heart. Daken also had passed out as the sword had gone through his heart.

"Help me!" Kato calls out to his members, who rush in to get Suki's body and help free Daken.

"Kato, this is bad." Sado tells him, looking over Daken.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I had no clue that Suki would do this to him." Kato tells them. "We need to move him. Slowly remove the sword."

**Two Days Later**

Daken slowly opens his eyes, his vision slowly coming into focus. He was lying in a bed, hooked up to machines and oxygen.

"How you feeling?" Kato asks him.

"Like shit….." he tells him.

"Sorry that things went sour. It wasn't supposed be this way."

"I know…." Daken said. "How long was I out for?"

"Two days." He informed him.

"And Suki?"

"She's dead. Along with the rest of her clan. She became too mad with power."

"It was for the best." Daken told him.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Kato asked him. Daken looked at him.

"Yeah. You got a laptop? I need to let my family back home know I'm safe."

**THE END**


End file.
